Management Problems
by QuinnElizabeth23
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce is a recent graduate with a degree in Management. She is attempting to follow her dreams, but will pop-sensation, Santana Lopez, get in her way? *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note* Thank you for coming to check out this story! I've decided to get back in the writing game, and this idea has been waiting to get out of my head for quite a while! A huge thanks to Jules for being my beta and for dealing with my random musings, and a huge thanks to all of you for reading this, I hope you love it! I have Chapter 2 written, so once I get some reviews I'll be posting! Now on with the story!***

****Disclaimer - I don't own Glee. If I did, Brittany and Santana would have their own spin off. ****

She woke up to the sound of her alarm and the feeling of paws on her back. both telling her it was time to get out of bed. She sat up and stretched, feeling ready to take on her important day, the day she, Brittany Pierce, had an interview at the biggest management agency in New York City. The day that she would hopefully get the job of her dreams, and only months after graduating from college. She knew how vital this interview was, and how long it took to be invited to interview at McCall Management Agency. Looking over at her alarm clock, she quickly realized that she had slept through the first few alarms, and now the time glaring back at her was 9:05. This meant that she only had 25 minutes to get ready and across town for her 9:30 interview.

"Shit!" She yelled, throwing her covers off and jumping out of bed, grateful only for a moment that she had set her clothes out the night before. "Tubbs, are you kidding me?! You really decided to get comfortable with my suit?" She yelled, attempting to brush the cat hair off of her black and gray pinstripe suit. "Damnit." She said under her breath, running to the bathroom and attempting to make sense of the rat nest on her head, then ran back out and threw the suit on. "The one night I have an interview you decide to mess with my clothes! Those drugs really did mess up your head when we were younger." She said to her cat sitting on her bed, simply staring back at her as she grabbed the sticky paper roll to get the hair off. After quickly grabbing her briefcase, Brittany ran down the stairs, heels in her hand instead of on her feet, and out on the street. While trying to put her shoes on, she raised her hand to hail a cab and was thankful that the first one that passed saw her and was empty.

"5th and 69th please!" She said to the cab driver in a hurried tone, hoping that the man behind the wheel would recognize the urgency and step on it a bit. On the drive to the agency, she ran through her answers to various questions in her head, suddenly feeling unprepared for an interview she had been preparing for for months. That was the result of the brutal awakening she had way after her alarm had gone off.

Brittany quickly paid the cab driver when they arrived outside of the massive offices, hurrying inside and to the elevator, choosing the appropriate floor to end up on. As the doors opened, she composed herself and started to step out until a woman pushed past her with huge sunglasses and a leather jacket on. "Excuse you." Brittany said under her breath, shaking her head and making her way into the lobby, letting the secretary know she was there and taking her place in the waiting area. With her foot tapping against the tile, and her leg bouncing up and down, Brittany was practically a walking bundle of nerves.

"Miss Pierce? Miss McCall will see you now." The secretary called to her, causing her to stand up, blue eyes wide, and take a deep breath before walking confidently towards the office door with the letters C.E.O. on them. With her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath. This was the first step to her future, and such an important step at that. It was now or never, and she was going to make this happen.

"Hello, you must be Brittany, I'm Melissa McCall, C.E.O. here at the Agency. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The woman behind the desk with the long blonde hair said to her. She was young, younger than Brittany had expected, but clearly she had been doing something right to be the C.E.O of a huge company.

"Yes, hello, that's me, it's great to meet you too. Sorry about the cat hair." She said in one of the worst cases of verbal diarrhea she had ever remembered having. Did she really just bring up the cat hair all over her suit to her new potential employer? "Sorry, I'll be quiet now." She said, shaking the woman's hand and taking a seat across the desk from her.

"Well, Brittany, we've looked over your resume and your scoring for college look amazing, as well as your personal references, so we just have a few questions for you in order to decide if you are the right person for the job." She nodded opening the file on her desk and looking over the paper. "Okay, you actually filled them all out! Aren't you on top of things! Now, we do usually start individuals with a degree at the manager position with someone that hires from our company, however at the moment we have no openings for a full management job." She said, then closed the file. "However, we have a recent opening for a personal assistant job. The pay isn't as good, but it is definitely a great stepping stone in the process, and once we have an opening, you would be first up to be hired." She said, folding her hands and placing them on her desk. "Is this something you would be interested in?" She asked, giving Brittany a look as if trying to read her reaction.

Brittany wasn't sure what to do. She had come in with the intention of a management position, however with the opportunity to move up, she wasn't sure that this was something she could pass up. "What exactly would the position include? What would be required of me?" She asked, biting her bottom lip and fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"The position would be maintaining the schedule, running errands, accompanying on travel, setting up appointments and just basically being there for whatever they need. It's not easy, but it will look even better when a management position does open if you are able to get a good review from the client we place you with for the PA position." She explained, laying it all on the line and not beating around the bush.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany nodded and smiled at Melissa. "I would be honored to accept the position with your agency. While a management position is the dream job, I believe this will be a learning opportunity for me." She nodded, reaching over and shaking her hand. "Do I learn about my client now, or will that be something that's a surprise?" She asked, hoping the prior was the answer.

"Ah! Yes, of course. Starting on Monday morning, you will be the personal assistant for…. Miss Santana Lopez. I'm assuming you've heard of her? Multi-Platinum vocal performer?" She asked, and the look of realization hit on Brittany's face. She was going to be assisting America's Nightmare, as she had been christened by the media. What the hell had she just gotten herself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

When Brittany woke up on Sunday morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing, she swore she was going to throw it across the room. Her friends from school had taken her out the night before to celebrate the new position she had received, and needless to say she had gotten a little drunk. Now the ringing of her cell phone felt as though someone was drilling into her school. She ignored it the first time, but when it began ringing again, she picked up ready to give the person on the other end a piece of her mind. "Can I help you at 8am on a Sunday morning?" She asked in a gruff tone, barely moving her face off of her pillow.

"Is this Brittany? Brittany Pierce? This is the second time I called you! Is there a reason you did not answer the first time?" The mysterious person, who Brittany identified only as a female based on her voice, yelled into the phone.

"May I ask who is speaking?" She said, not improving her tone much, especially after being yelled at on top of being called this early. Whoever this was was going to learn not to call again this early.

"This is your BOSS, Santana Lopez. I've been waiting at my phone for an email with my schedule for the week, and I have yet to receive anything! I need to know these things ahead of time so that I can plan my free time in between my appointments. I am a very busy person, Brittany!" She yelled, clearly aggravated.

"Santana Lopez? I was told I didn't start until Monday morning at 8am and it's Sunday, I don't know your schedule yet, Melissa said I would be briefed with it tomorrow when I arrived." She said, suddenly very quiet and not raising her voice, trying to calm herself down and ensure she kept her job.

"WELL, Brittany! I have to know it today, so I don't know why Melissa would say you started tomorrow. Be here in a half an hour, I'll text you my address since I don't have a personal assistant yet!" She said into the phone before all Brittany heard was a click, showing that the super star had ended the call.

Brittany sat there in silence, and flopped back on her pillow, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself in to. "FUCK!" She yelled out into the emptiness of her apartment, then heard her phone buzz and swore she almost ignored it.

**From Santana: My address is on Central Park South, the apartment building with the vines, I'm apartment 12, the floor below the penthouse because apparently Gaga got ahold of it before I did. Be here by 8:30 with a venti latte, double shot.**

Brittany read the text and realized that the woman was serious, she wanted her to make it to the upper east side with a coffee from Starbucks in only half an hour. The blonde thought for only a second before jumping out of bed, putting on skinny black jeans and a flowy top, grabbing her bag and running out the door, knowing she was running against the clock.

At 8:29, Brittany's taxi pulled up outside of the apartment building she was directed to and she ran inside, coffee in hand, jumping into the elevator and hitting the 12 button. She kept looking between her watch and the lights on the elevator, having an overwhelming feeling that Santana Lopez did not like to be kept waiting. She jumped out of the elevator and knocked on the door with only seconds to spare, waiting patiently outside the door for someone to answer.

When the door opened, there was an older man standing there, dressed in a suit and looking very much like a butler...did Santana have a butler? "Can I help you, Miss?" He asked, looking her over before meeting her face again.

Brittany stuttered for a moment then took a deep breath. "I'm Santana's new personal assistant, she told me to be here by 8:30, and it's 8:30 now. I have her coffee." She rambled, knowing the man probably didn't care about anything she had just said. She could see the apartment behind him and what she could see looked fantastic and way too rich in taste at the same time.

"Ah, I see. Follow me." He said, turning and walking down the hall without turning back to see if Brittany was following, which she was. They passed door after door, until the man stopped and turned to face her again. "She's expecting you, so go ahead in." He said, obviously waiting for Brittany to open the door. She turned the doorknob and stepped in, immediately recognizing that she was in an office, and she saw the girl behind the desk and recognized her as pop-sensation Santana Lopez.

The brunette looked up as Brittany entered the room, the look on her face being nothing less than pure aggravation. "It's about time, Miss Pierce. I will have you know that I do not take to it well when my help doesn't show up when they are expected to." She said in a short tone before looking back down to whatever it was she was working on. Brittany just stood there in shock, not sure what exactly her new boss wanted of her. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that this job was going to be the ultimate test of her sanity.

After a few more moments, Santana looked back up at Brittany with a look on her face that the blonde couldn't read. "Well, are you going to just stand there and let my coffee get cold? Or are you going to bring it over here and have a seat so we can discuss what my expectations are?" She asked, shaking her head at the blonde as she made her way over, placing the coffee carefully on the desk and sitting in one of the chairs across from the pop star.

"Again, Melissa said I started tomorrow, I wasn't aware that you would need me today. I...don't know your schedule yet. I can help with anything else except…" She said, but was interrupted, quite rudely she might add.

"I don't want to hear the excuse bull shit, Brittany. Here's the thing, sweet cheeks. I run a very tight ship around here. If I say I want my coffee by 8:30, I expect it to be sitting here, piping hot, by 8:29. If my schedule starts at 8am on a Monday, I need a full 24 hours to plan everything that is NOT publicity or work related, like having a personal life. This means you need to have it to me by 8am on every Sunday. You will make yourself available to me at all times, whether it's 3 in the morning or 10 at night, you work for me. Is this all understood because if not, I will call Melissa right now and request a new PA." She said, giving the blonde such a stern look that she actually felt herself break into a nervous sweat.

"Understood." She said quietly, rubbing her palms against her skinny jeans and just looking around the office. "I'll...call Melissa and ask her to send your schedule now, that way you have it. Excuse me." She said, excusing herself from the office and making her way back to the hallway of the apartment building, standing near the elevator. At this point, she had to make the decision whether to run and never look back, or face Santana Lopez head on. She picked up her phone and took a breath, dialing Melissa's number.

"Melissa? It's Brittany Pierce. We need to talk."


End file.
